darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1047
Timothy attempts to find Roxanne. Barnabas discovers her in the Collins mausoleum. Synopsis Teaser : The day has turned to darkest night on the great estate of Collinwood in Parallel Time. Will Loomis has leaped to his death from the tower window, a victim of Angelique. Before the dawn returns, a new terror will appear, as Angelique and her father continue their relentless drive to destroy all who dwell at Collinwood. Barnabas takes Carolyn home and tries to comfort her by promising revenge on Angelique. Carolyn is so upset by Will's death that she expresses indifference. Barnabas returns to the secret room and discovers Roxanne has disappeared. Act I Barnabas goes back out into the parlour and finds that Julia has returned. She tells him that Angelique is very weak, but Barnabas informs her that Roxanne is missing and he believes Stokes has something to do with her disappearance. The two head out to search for her. Julia leaves, but Carolyn returns downstairs and has moved from silent depression to anger. She lashes out at Barnabas and blames him for William's death. She goes to the bottle and starts to drink heavily. Barnabas is torn between his duty to Carolyn and his need to locate Roxanne. Carolyn dryly dismisses him, saying that she no longer cares who wins and who loses. She says he is protected by her indifference. At Collinwood, Stokes calls the mysterious Claude and asks him to help locate Roxanne. He leaves to meet with him at the "usual place" and runs into Julia, who tells him that Angelique's condition is worse. Stokes tells her he may know where Roxanne is, but does not have any more information. Meanwhile, Roxanne is wandering around the woods, in a sort of trance. She hears footsteps in the distance: it's Barnabas, but Roxanne remains hidden behind a tree. Act II Stokes searches for Roxanne in the graveyard and is almost caught by Barnabas, but he manages to hide just in time. He watches Barnabas enter the secret room in the mausoleum and is amazed at how much he knows. Inside, Barnabas lights the candles and realizes that once again, someone has been in the secret room as the dagger is missing and the room has been cleaned up. On the bed, he finds cuff-link with the initials "C.N." on it, and believes that Claude is the one living in the secret room. Stokes appears at Loomis House and expresses his sympathies to Carolyn for William's death. He raises doubts in her mind about the influence of Barnabas in William's life, and scores points with her for praising her late husband's creative talents. Barnabas shows up and asks him to leave. Before he does he tells Barnabas that he saw him in the cemetery. Barnabas does not deny it, but again asks him to leave. After he does, Barnabas takes Carolyn's drink away from her and tells her to rest. Carolyn gets furious with him again and runs out of the house. Act III Carolyn runs to Collinwood, where she calls for her husband. She heads upstairs. Julia returns to Loomis House and Barnabas tells her that Stokes doesn't have Roxanne and he has no idea where she is. The two set out to look for her and Carolyn. Carolyn arrives at the tower room and looks out the window where William jumped to his death. She is interrupted by Quentin, who apparently is hiding from the police and tells her to get out. She tells him that William is dead, but he already knew. Too upset to speak coherently, Carolyn tells Quentin that Angelique will win and destroy them all. He dismisses her prediction as intoxication and tells her that he knows Angelique is gone because he killed her himself. Carolyn doesn't believe him, but promises him she won't tell anyone where he's hiding. Barnabas returns to the cemetery and finds Roxanne kneeling before the grave of Claude North, which says he was born in 1814 and died in 1866. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Why should Will be destroyed and every hope of happiness we had? All the years we were married, I kept telling myself things would get better. And now there's nothing. Nothing at all. And you expect me to say, 'Oh well, as long as Quentin and Maggie survived, it was worth it.' Well, I won't say that. It's not worth it! ---- : Carolyn (to Barnabas): Go on. Go out. You're protected by my indifference. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Loomis * Thayer David as Timothy Stokes (PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1050. * Closing credits scene: Tower room window. * No cast or crew members are credited, only Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. written in text instead of the usual logo. Story * The gravestone of Claude North reads: Born 1814, Died 1866. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Timothy: Barnabas Collins; Barnabas: Someone has been here. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid momentarily forgets his lines while he argues with Carolyn at Loomis House. * There's a loud bang in the studio as Carolyn tells Barnabas she might have alternative plans. * Barnabas tells Julia that Carolyn went to Collinwood, but he really wouldn't know that. Carolyn ran out of Loomis House without telling him where she was going. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1047 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1047 - The Invention of Feelings Gallery ( }}) 1047zn.jpg|Quentin Returns 1047zu.jpg|Roxanne Laments 1047kzzg.jpg|Claude North 1814-1866 Category:Dark Shadows episodes